Comparison
by ayame028
Summary: Lisanna remember her life in Edolas as she scan the guild for any trademark bonds in Fairy Tail, she spotted Natsu pestering Lucy.  She giggled.  How could she forget those two?  NatsuXLucy and Edo-NatsuXEdo-Lucy


**Summary:**

Lisanna remember her life in Edolas as she scan the guild for any trademark bonds in Fairy Tail, she spotted Natsu pestering Lucy. She giggled. How could she forget those two? (NatsuXLucy and Edo-NatsuXEdo-Lucy)

.

.

**Comparison**

.

Cana scoots closer to her blonde and blue-haired nakama who are listening intently to her. "Jack keep his pace as he looks for his lost friends, the cave darkens as he move further. He can't shake the feeling that he is being watched, glanced to his left and yanked hard the voice said in a low whisper-"

Hot breath said in her left ear. "You're next Lucy."

"Kyahh!" Lucy jumps away from the voice bumping to her friend, shaking as she looks over to her left to find her pick-haired Salamander.

"Lucy…that face." He said chuckling.

Levy rubs her sore butt sighing. _Oh, boy_

"Damn it Natsu." She balled her hands into fist trying to be calm.

The ghost story was just getting to the good part, since all the good books are out of stock she can't do her regular routine reading at the guild or at her apartment and the next shipping of supply is next week so they settled to ghost stories. She already search all over town a while ago with Levy, tired and angry her patience are thin.

Natsu flaps his imaginary wings, moving his foot back and forth doing a chicken dance, mocking her. "Lucy is a chicken!"

"Aye!" Happy likes his idea. "Lucy is a chicken!" Mimicking Natsu's movements as he leap to his head.

Natsu yelled louder. His not getting the reaction he wanted from his blond partner. "A big big chicken!"

"Chicken, chicken, chicken, chicken" Happy repeated just like a mantra. Natsu joins him competitively saying it louder.

'_Lucy, stay calm'._

The idiots max their volume.

'_Damn hell I'll stay calm.'_

Lucy glares at them matching Erza, veins pulsed, red head to feet as she shouts like a battle cry. "Damn it! The two of you are dead."

Happy scared, promptly grab Natsu by the shoulder for a quick escape. Lucy instantly holds her Fleuve d'étoiles and fired at Happy which landed on his neck choking him, he drop Natsu. Moments later joined him a few feet away.

"Natsu." Happy coughed. "Leave me."

Natsu stared. "Happy."

Happy points at the door, he then slams his fist on the floor. "You have too."

Lucy stood in the middle speechless and dumbfounded. '_Is that a tear?'_

Natsu wipes his imaginary tear and dash out the guild. Lucy stared at them guilt visible on her face and march her way to happy. "Happ-"

A loud cry echoed. "CHICK-CHICK, CHICKEN LUCY IS A BIG FAT CHICKEN!"

'_Did he just call me fat?'_

"Natsu!" Lucy gazes over Happy and found a white substance out of the blue-fur-ball's mouth with wings on them.

"HAPPY YOUR SACRIFICE WILL NOT BE IN VAIN!"

Lucy charges. "Wendy, Charle take care of Happy for me!"

Wendy and Charle scoop Happy away from the door. The female feline scans her male counterpart for any injuries in worry.

Lisanna laugh with the rest of her guild mates. She loves Earthland this is her home but she still misses Edolas, they may be different—opposite to be exact but basically the same people or the same bonds. She mumbled. "Natsu and Lucy eh?."

Mirajane the white beautiful model of Fairy Tail heard her sister and asked. "What about them?"

Lisanna replied with a smile. "I notice they're as dense as their Edolas counterparts."

"Really, even in another world they're like that?" Levy smirks.

"What did the idiot do this time?" Gray called out as he walked in the guild followed by two females. He just got back from a mission with Erza and Juvia.

"Juvia thinks his out of control not like Gray-sama." Juvia whispered.

Erza nods. "He needs more discipline. I have faith in Lucy."

Lisanna waves at them before continuing. "Yeah, imagine Lucy in Natsu's shoes more like switch places. Edo-Lucy is the one bullying Edo-Natsu more physically compare to Natsu pestering Lucy." A smile crept on her face at one of her favorite moments. Edo-Lucy rarely shows her caring side.

.

.

_*Flashback*_

"_Natsu you're out of lacrima again?" Lucy grumbled._

"_Lucy-san it's a two day trip from the village." Natsu wimpy replied backing away from his partner._

_The blonde raised her fist to his chin. "Now it's my fault?" _

"_Bu-But? Somebody help I'm being pick on by Lucy-san!"_

"_Lucy, stop bullying Natsu!" Lisanna scolded smiling form the guild door. "Anyway how was the mission?"_

_Lucy placed her arms over her hand as she walked to her. "It went fine, just this idiot is out of lacrima. Hey, Natsu." She throws him her wallet. "Refill your baby…I'll wait here."_

_Natsu blinked. "But Lucy-san what about-"_

_She waved at him saying. "We're going on another one that should be enough for both your apartment and lacrima."_

"_But-"_

"_Don't worry! Stupid idiot, I'll just politely ask my landlord." Lucy said cracking her knuckles._

_Lisanna understood her meaning said in haste. "LUCY!"_

"_What? I said POLITELY!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_._

_.  
_

"She always helps him. It's an unspoken rule in Edolas to not bully Edo-Natsu in any shape or form, except if you're Edo-Lucy." She laughs. "Edo-Lucy is the independent one; she didn't take anyone with her until one incident."

"Why what happened?" Reedus and Cana questioned.

Gajeel erupted. "Gihihih…Natsu got owned by Bunny-girl"

"I remember he was scared shitless!" Gray burst out chuckling.

Lisanna giggled at their out burst and points at Master Makarov. "S-class mission handed to her by master well almost due to the risk. It was around my second month there."

Bisca grasp. "She's that strong in Edolas."

"Lucy is strong." Erza said fondly crossing her arms over her chest and urged her to continue.

Lisanna grinned at them.

.

.

_*Flashback*_

"_Emergency request Lucy take any members for this or at least one." Master Makarov sitting at the center of the bar with Mirajane next to him is eyeing her with worry._

"_Why? I can take care of myself." Lucy crossed her arms over her chest feeling insulted. She never liked bringing anyone; they're a pain in the ass._

"_But Lucy-"_

"_No, I don't need babysitters like somebody here." She looked pissed not liking it one bit, she doesn't rely on anyone, pointing her finger at the shadow gear mainly on the blue haired petite woman._

_Levy heard her and countered. "Damn it! Lucy, who do you think you're talking too?"_

"_Isn't it obvious?"_

_Master Makarov grab Levy back sighing, this two can never get along unlike the pink and black haired mages conversing near the door. "Just be careful you know the Royal Guards are onto you."_

"_Yeah, Bye!"_

_*End of Flashback*_

_._

_.  
_

"Well Edo-Lucy didn't come back for a week." Lisanna sighed. "Edo-Natsu waited for her for 4 days, he usually stayed at the guild 1-2 days then leave again only leaving a letter at Edo-Lucy's apartment."

Levy with a pout. "Edo-Lu-chan is mean."

"Scary Lucy-san..." Wendy shivered remembering her.

"Edo-Lucy and Edo-Levy reminds me of Natsu and Gray." Alzack mumbled.

Everybody agreed. "Yeah."

She continued. "A few hours passed but then he came back panicking, he almost destroyed the guild and it kind of reminds me of our Natsu-"

.

.

_*Flashback*_

"_Wendy! Wendy! Help Lucy!" _

_The guild remained silent and they stared shock at the hysterical Natsu carrying an unconscious Lucy in his arms. Wendy came running to them as she instructed him to get her to the nursing room and other members of the guild for medications._

_Three hours went by Wendy came out saying that Lucy will be alright and they can visit her anytime. Every member of Fairy Tail rejoiced it was a little boring not seeing their loud guild mate._

_Lisanna sits next to Natsu near the window of the room, he immediately calm down after Wendy's announcement. "Natsu what happened?" _

_He gulps and coughs before answering. "She is usually on time so others won't worry about her and she did not return for days so I got worried. Master was worried too but knowing Lucy-san she'll be pissed." He holds both his hands together to stop the shaking but failed miserably. "The village near the area was talking about a blond girl that got ambush by another guild working with the royal army. I went there as fast as I can luckily the royal guards were not around. Lucy-san was tied to the wall with bruises all over her body I almost thought she was de—then she looked at me and smiled, can you believe that she smiled." Mirroring what he said as he continues. "Well long story short we got out and went straight here."_

_Two days later. Lucy woke up and angry but still told Master Makrov "That damn guild that I was supposed to be helping is allied to the royal army those bastards! After I retrieved the missing lacrima from another guild, they poisoned me, made me think it was a celebration party even though I want to leave." She balled her fist and red all over._

_Levy said lazily smiled at her. "Maybe you're not strong enough."_

"_I'll be damn Levy since when did you arrive here?" _

"_Why you—"_

"_We'll get them Lucy." Master Makarov stated calmly._

_The blue-haired rival controlled her rage towards her blond rival, she just recovered. '_Keep that in mind Levy.' _ She is really glad that she is safe. '_Those guilds will pay big time.'

"_No, it will be me." Lucy said raising her bandaged arm. _

_Lisanna scoff smirking. "Come on Lucy..."_

_Mirajane walked in the room smiling as she throws the newspaper at the messy blonde's bed. They stared at her giving her quizzing looks. "Read page 3. Levy would you be a dear and read it for Lucy."_

"_Ummm…Sure." She turns the page and started. "Unknown magic destroys two guild buildings. No known witnesses. No known suspects..."_

_The picture on the newspaper shows two pictures of completely obliterated guilds dated on Lucy's rescue. They remained silent as the door open to reveal Natsu Dragion._

_*End of Flashback*_

_.  
_

_.  
_

"HAHAHA! And I thought Natsu is a wimp there." Macao said proudly.

Wakaba applaud. "That goes to show not to mess with him and Fairy Tail. Even in another world Fairy Tail is the best!"

A faint voice timidly said. "Edo-Natsu-san in kind…He helped us-"

"Wendy!" Charle sighs. "He helped us get to the capital."

"Hmm…that! Let me guess he said along the lines of 'Lucy asked me to help you.'" Lisanna declared. They both nod. She giggled almost in tears. '_Things are getting better and better.'_

"Whenever Edo-Lucy is out of the guild Edo-Natsu will follow. Knowing her she stayed with you for 2-3 days and runaway to meet Edo-Natsu and asked him to help you."

They nod no longer confused.

Gray thought added rubbing his chin. "Now that you think about it, Flame-brain was the only one that found Lucy in Phantom HQ on both occasion."

"Really?"

Juvia hesitantly informed them, pulling her skirt a little. "Juvia heard one member was badly burned. He was found near HQ unconscious." Gray placed his hand on her shoulder and gave her lazy grin.

"We have forgiven you Juvia" Erza stated mirroring Gray's action. She gazes over at the steel dragon slayer. "Gajeel you on the other hand…Fufufu."

Gajeel almost choked on his silver ware, Levy patted his back giving him encouraging smiles.

Mirajane clapped her hands thinking romance is in the air. "Happy told me. Lucy jumped out the building and Natsu being her knight saved her."

Happy purred. They all laugh at his dreamy face.

Lisanna is surrounded by her guild mates that listened attentively to her. They seem happy to know that even in another world they may have different personalities, clothes, pasts, and etc but still have the same bonds.

"Mira we'll take the request the one with thieves!" Salamander roared standing near the door carrying their blonde friend like sack of potatoes. Her whip is on Natsu's other hand preventing her from snatching.

"Put me down you idiot!" She exclaimed desperate, punching him at his toned back which doesn't seem to affect him in any way.

He rose is brow in confusion. "What? Luce you lost!"

"AH? What are you talking about? I did not lose to you there was never a game." Lucy continued her assault on Natsu's back as she rub her temple to decrease her coming headache. She has been friends with this idiot for almost a year and she still can not understand him. Maybe morons are this complicated or too simple minded for her brain to handle.

"You started a fight with me and lost since I win. It's my pick on the next mission." His childish smile never left his face.

"Moron! The last request was from me."

"Really?" He looked over at her and proudly declared. "Then the next is still mine."

"WHAT!"

"Come on Luce its simple really."

Lucy increased her temple rubbing; she wants to shove Natsu off a cliff. "Damn it moron…with your self-proclaimed rules that may I remind you I did not agreed too. I can not win in terms of strength with you!"

"Oh…then it sucks to be you Luce Hahaha!"

She smacked him on the head and gives a _hump_ crossing her arm.

"Come on Luce it's commonsense."

She snaps at him frantic. "What commonsense? You're brain is wired the wrong way!"

"Really? Then…it's uncommonsense Lucy!"

"You're hopeless…" Feeling her energy drained and can no longer move to bash Natsu, she did the next logical thing to do in this situation. She cried. "Wahhhh…Somebody help me, save me from this maniac!"

Natsu shrugged it off, not the first time she did this. "Happy mission accomplish grab the request and we're off!"

Happy miraculously revives from Charle's lap; he gave her an apologetic smile and fly off to the request board then to the door to follow his teammates not forgetting to reply. "Aye, aye Sir!"

Lisanna laugh the second time this day for the two dense idiots. She still can hear Lucy's cry for help. It never seems to amaze her how dense this two are, not to mention the other two she had grown fund of. "Makes me wonder which Natsu and Lucy are denser Earthland or Edolas? Or better yet which one will confess first."

.

.

Bets are on the table.

.

.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Hope you like it! ^^

I had this idea a long time ago…when I started reading the manga…XD

Something's nagging me to post this…Edolas version of Natsu and Lucy makes me smile whenever I read FT heheh! If they are the opposite then…well you get the idea. They even have matching clothes heheh! All black! Who copied who? O.o

I'm thinking since Edo-Natsu is confident inside his car. How do they interact inside it? Maybe Edo-Lucy only bullies him inside the guild? Hmmm….=D

I really want to add Edo-Gray and Edo-Juvia here. But I don't have a clue on how she interacts with Edo-Lucy and Edo-Natsu…

Comments and suggestions are welcome!

I want to improve please tell me! ^^

R&R


End file.
